


Christmas Spirit

by Vicky



Series: Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a new fic in this series, I know, it was time! And a really late Christmas fic, but Muse wasn't there before to let me write it. I'll try to write and post the next one soon, but I don't promise anything. As always, many thanks to my wonderful beta, Jaclyn.

It was Christmas time again.

Though the expedition couldn't really notice the change of seasons, they knew it was that time of the year on Earth thanks to the calendar. The first two years, they hadn't celebrated Christmas because of crisis, due to the Wraith, but this year, Elizabeth had decided that since things had been pretty calm recently, which wasn't to reassure her in any way, they should have some kind of celebration. But with the different religions present in Atlantis, she wasn't sure how well the idea would be welcomed by non-Christians.

"Why not change the name?" Carson suggested after she had told him about her worries. "Start our own little holiday."

"You think they'd accept that?" she asked, though she had to admit the idea was tempting.

"Aye, love. It'll be the same as Christmas, we'll just give it another name and celebrate for another reason. They'll be happy to have something to look for. People always loved to give and receive gifts."

"Yeah… But it's not like they can go back to Earth and gift-shop," she tried again, and Carson started to think that she might not want to do it after all.

"You know it won't really be a problem; they can still give gifts from Pegasus. So what is it, love?" His eyes stayed on her as hers looked everywhere but at him. He could see that she was nervous; it wasn't often that she was like this, and actually one of the only times he saw her acting like that, was whenever she was around the chair back in Antarctica.

"I'm… I'm not sure it's a good idea," she finally admitted after a good minute of silence. "I'm not talking about anything related to religious beliefs," she continued as she saw the doctor open his mouth to talk, "I think that we can do what you say. I'm just not sure that people would be really enthusiastic. Those who would be there for the holidays are the ones who couldn't go back to Earth to be with their families. I don't know if they'd be in the mood to celebrate."

"Believe me, they would be more than happy. After everything that we went through these past three years, I think we all need some time to rest and celebrate the fact that we're all still alive, and that our friends are. If you're really unsure about it, why don't you run it by John, Rodney and others who will stay here? Now, if you excuse me, my lunch break is over and I have to go back to work," he said getting up and taking his tray.

"I should go too, anyway," Elizabeth replied, having checked her watch. "I have a briefing with Lorne's team in five minutes."

"Good, then, you can start with him after your briefing."

Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head; but she guessed he was right and she should take some advice from others. Maybe that would help her on deciding what to do. They parted ways at the doors, Elizabeth turning left to go back to the control room, and Carson right to the infirmary.

She arrived just two minutes before the briefing, and stopped by the catwalk leading to her office. Sedge was lying there, in her usual place, and she had barely gestured for her to come and the dog was trotting out of the office, following her owner towards the balcony. They had fitted out a space for pets in the corner of every balcony, but Sedge was usually the only one going to this particular one, seeing as she was the only pet going anywhere near the control room.

Elizabeth took a deep breath of fresh air, getting ready for the next few hours of work, as she waited for Sedge. She knew she could have gone back inside and asked one of the technicians to take Sedge back to her office once she was done, but she was her dog, and she didn't want to dump her responsibility on somebody else, not mentioning that they all had other things to do than waiting after her dog.

"Come on, Sedge," she said, as she saw she was just sniffing around.

They went back into the control room, and without Elizabeth asking her to, Sedge was off to her office; she had trained her well. Chuck handed her her data pad just as she was walking past him, and she thanked him with a smile, before entering the conference room.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm sorry for being a little late, I had things to take care of."

"It's ok, Ma'am," Lorne answered for his team.

"Good. Now, let's talk about your next mission."

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, the briefing was over, and as they were all leaving their seats, she beckoned to Evan to stay behind.

"Ma'am?" he asked as the last of his team left.

"You're staying in Atlantis for the holidays," she stated, but still, she was asking for confirmation.

"Yes, Ma'am. I thought that since the senior staff is staying, I should too."

"You have no family to go to?" she asked, surprised that he didn't want to spend Christmas on Earth.

"I have, actually, Ma'am. But I'd rather not answer questions about why I'm single for the nth time."

"I understand the feeling, Evan," Elizabeth chuckled. "Believe me, I do."

"Is that all you wanted to know, Ma'am?"

"Actually, no. I uh… I got an idea and I wanted to run it by you and some others before deciding what I should do." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I thought that maybe, this year, we could celebrate Christmas since things are pretty calm lately."

"I think that's a good idea Ma'am."

"That's what Carson thought too. Though he suggested changing the name, inventing a whole new tradition."

"I wouldn't have thought about that myself, but I think Doctor Beckett's right on that point."

"So you think I should go with it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. People need the cheer up it would bring."

"Thank you, Evan," she dismissed him.

She walked back to her office and decided to talk to Rodney and John over dinner. Sitting at her desk, she opened one of the last files she had received and sighed; it was Rodney's report about the new labs they had found. She could already feel the headache coming, but it wasn't like she could just not read it. She could still go to the labs and ask the scientist for a quick summary of what he had written, but she knew she would end up with an even bigger headache. Looking towards Sedge, she wished they could exchange places and she could be the one lying there, sleeping. She quickly dismissed the thought though, and started reading. Thank god, Chuck had left her a fresh cup of coffee.

 

* * *

 

The next few hours passed by slowly for Elizabeth. After she was finished with Rodney's report, she asked Radek to come by her office and explain it to her; by now, the Canadian should know that she wasn't a scientist, but he seemed to forget it every single time he wrote a report.

"Thank you, Radek."

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he replied, and she smiled.

"Right. What do you think of celebrating Christmas? Well, actually, better than Christmas, our own little holiday. I know you're staying here too, so I'd like your opinion on the subject."

"This is a great idea, Doctor," he immediately said, a broad smile illuminating his face; it wasn't often that they could see him like this.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think for most of us, Atlantis is home now," he continued, and Elizabeth nodded at that, "so we should have our own traditions now. Don't you think?"

"Well, now that you put it like that…"

"Can I request to be the one in charge of the putting up the decorations?"

"For the moment, I'm still not entirely sure of what to do, but you can. But if we go through with this, remember a few things: we can't request anything from Earth. We're only two weeks away, and there's no time for the Daedalus to come with what you might need. And, don't overdo it. I don't want to see tinsel hanging from the Gate, understood?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good then. I'll let you know my decision tomorrow."

"I'll start to think about a few things, then," Radek said, leaving her office.

Elizabeth shook her head at the scientist's back, smiling. She wasn't even sure of what her decision should be but he was already planning everything. But it kind of reminded her of her own childhood, and how she enjoyed spending the month leading up to Christmas planning everything, including exactly where to put the ornaments on the tree, to her mother's dismay.

She let her mind wander back to that Christmas, just a few weeks before she left for Atlantis, where Simon had proposed to her. She had never given him an answer, she had needed time, and he had understood. But even now, she still didn't know what her answer should have been. She wondered what would have happened if she had said yes; would she have left for Atlantis anyway? She had read about alternate realities once, and she guessed that in one of those realities, she had probably given him an answer and they had probably married. But as much as she tried, she couldn't imagine not living in Atlantis. This was home now, as Radek reminded her.

With a sigh, she pushed those memories of past times, of a past life, away, and opened a new file. She had still some work left, and some time before John came hunting her down, reminding her once more of how she should eat, and how she was working too hard.

And, in fact, a little more than an hour later, he was standing on the threshold, arms crossed over his chest, and frowning.

"Give me just a minute, John, I'm nearly done."

"Good. Then, I won't have to drag you out of here. Hey, Sedge," he said, crouching down to stroke the dog's head.

"John…," she warned him, though a smile was slowly stretching her lips. "Ok, I think I can go now."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You won't come back later because you haven't finished something?" He waited for her answer, but when she ignored him, he sighed. "Elizabeth? You know Carson doesn't want you to work too late."

"I know. But tomorrow, I'll send our weekly reports to Earth, and there are still some things I'd like to go over before." She took her data pad, and left the office, gesturing for Sedge to follow them. "You know John, you're a bit of a mother hen, sometimes."

"Should I be offended by that?"

"Probably," she smiled, as they made their way towards her quarters. She had to drop off her data pad and Sedge before they could go to the mess hall. She had made it a point that no pets were allowed there, and so far, there had been no problems.

"How was your day?" John asked, as they made their way from there to the mess hall.

"Rodney sent me a fifteen page report," she just said.

"Ouch. I guess that's why Zelenka was seen in your office this afternoon."

"Yes. I'd better understand those reports if someone ever asked."

"Do you?"

"No," she admitted. "Radek made all of it a bit clearer but, I'm no scientist, so I don't think I could really understand anything."

"That makes the two of us."

"Thought you could have been in MENSA?" she teased.

"That only means I'm good in maths," he pointed out. "Science is definitely not my thing, which is why I have McKay on my team."

"I thought you said that was because no one else wanted him on his team?"

"Well, there's that too," he smiled.

They entered the mess hall, and immediately spotted John's team already sitting at a table. They quickly loaded their tray with some food, or rather Elizabeth just took a salad for herself before John put a plate of pasta and a piece of chocolate cake on her tray.

"There's no need for you to be on a diet."

"I am not!" she protested, glaring at him.

"Women only eat just a salad when they're on a diet," he said to prove his point.

"Or when they're not hungry, and I'm not. John, really, stop being all mother hen with me."

"Fine. But you should still eat more than just a salad. Please, humour me," he added when he noticed that she was going to protest again.

"Ok. But if I become really fat, I'm going to blame this on you," she replied, to which John chuckled.

"Good evening, Elizabeth, John," Teyla welcomed them as they joined the table. "Have you had a good day, Elizabeth?"

"It was fine, thanks for asking, Teyla. How was yours?"

"I have sparred with Lieutenant Cadman, and she's getting better everyday. You should train more often, John, or she will soon be able to kick your ass as you put it."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at that while John only groaned.

"And how was yours, Ronon?"

"I've trained the Marines. They're getting a bit better, but should they fight with Satedans, they would lose."

"Better not tell them that," John mused, stealing a crouton from Elizabeth's salad.

"Stop it," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"So no one wants to know how my day was?" Rodney grumbled.

"Well, let's guess," John started. "You have worked the whole day in your lab, but you haven't made any major discovery or we would have heard it by now. So, am I right?"

"Yes. But you don't have to say it in that tone."

"And what tone was that, McKay?"

"Oh like you don't know…"

"Please," Elizabeth interrupted them before they could go any further. "Let's talk about something else. And actually, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Rodney asked.

"Well… You know how things are a bit calm these days, and it's this time of the year on Earth…"

"Christmas time," John finished for her.

"Yeah. I thought we could do something, but I'd like your opinions. I've already taken Carson's and Radek's, but I think I could use yours too. Carson suggested that we should name it differently to not offend non-Christians, and I kind of agree with that, but I'm still unsure if I should go ahead with all this."

"You should," John said. "It'll be good for the expedition's morale. We should celebrate this time of the year, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, or any other Earth custom."

"What do you think, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, a smile on her face.

"I… I don't think that's such a good idea. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish some work."

He stood from the table and disappeared with his tray before anyone could say a word. They were stunned by his reaction, and none of them could understand it.

"I should go talk to him," Elizabeth said, ready to get up when John put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Leave him for a moment. You know where he is, so finish your meal, and then go after him."

"But…," she started, but the look in John's eyes prevented her from continuing. "Ok."

"I'm sure Rodney is fine," Teyla tried to reassure her. "Now, may I ask what this Christmas you're talking about is?"

Elizabeth tuned them out as John started to explain this time of the year on Earth for the two Pegasus natives. She couldn't help but worry about Rodney's attitude. Despite what Teyla had said, she didn't think he was fine; he seemed pretty upset when he left the table, and she couldn't figure out why. No one had said anything that could make him react that way. This time she really didn't understand him.

She finished her plate of pasta, and put the piece of chocolate in John's tray. She reassured him with a look that she was ok and left the table. She didn't worry about bringing Sedge food, she knew that John would do it when he was finished there.

Elizabeth walked quickly towards the nearest transporter, barely acknowledging other people. John had been right, she knew where to find him, there was only one place he could be, and it was his lab.

And indeed, she did find him there, his back to the door, looking at something on his computer. She wasn't sure he was really working as she heard no typing, but she could never know with him. She put a hand on his back as she came to stand beside him, noting that there was no file opened on his desktop.

"Oh, hey!" he greeted her with a small voice.

"What is it, Rodney?" she asked; the look he had in his eyes was saddening her, she had never seen him like that before.

"I'm ok…"

"Don't lie to me, please. I'm your friend, you know you can talk to me. I know that it has something to do with my idea of celebrating Christmas. But what I don't know is why you're reacting like this."

"There's nothing, Elizabeth…," he tried but she wouldn't have it.

"Rodney, please," she pleaded with him, squeezing his hand with hers.

"I've… I've never really liked Christmas, even as a child, more so as a child," he finally confessed. He stopped, Elizabeth didn't even know if he was going to continue but she didn't want to push him; this had to come from him. "Family times have always been the worst for me. My parents and the rest of the family never really understood me, only Jeannie did. Which is why I guess I felt so betrayed when she gave up on science. Christmas is just worse because the whole family is there."

"I think Christmas isn't an easy time of the year for most people… We all put up a good face when we're with the family, but on the inside, it's different. We've all been hurt by our family at one time or another. I don't say that to minimize what you feel about it, it's just the truth."

"Why did you choose to stay for the holidays?"

"My mom and I were invited by my aunt, and I didn't really want to see the whole family. If it had just been my mother and I, I would have gone, but… Sometimes, it's better to be with the people you've chosen than with your real family, you understand?" He nodded at her, and she felt like she should continue her story, to share as much as he had shared with her. "There was a time when being with the whole family during the holidays was nice… That was when my father was alive. After that… Everything was different. I had already left home, but coming back for the holidays had always been my favourite time of the year. I was close to my Dad, much closer than I am to my mother, and the holidays after his death… It was hard to be home without him. Don't misunderstand me, I love my mother, I love spending time with her, but my father was the cement with the rest of the family. Without him there, I don't feel like seeing them."

"I didn't know about that…"

"Like I didn't know about your own family… There are just some things that we keep for ourselves."

"You're right about one thing, being with the family we've chosen is better than being with the real one sometimes. I know I've never said it, but thank you for letting me come here, Elizabeth. You gave me a lot that day when you chose me for this expedition.

"I can say the same about you, Rodney," she said, hugging him; he was surprised but soon his arms came around her. "So, can I count on you?"

"I guess," he nodded. "And I think you'd come find me if I don't go, right?"

"Probably."

"So you're going to do this? We're going to celebrate Christmas?"

"Yes. We just need to find a good name."

"Oh, I have an idea!"

"Is it any better than 'Gateship One?'" she asked, a bit worried about what he could come up with.

"You and Sheppard will never forget that one, huh?"

"Guess not," she replied with a smile he returned. "So, what was your idea?"

"Well, it's just a few days after the winter solstice, and there have always been many holidays at this time of the year. So we could keep the same date, but we could celebrate the winter solstice instead. Carson can even tell you that they have a holiday in Scotland around that time. If I recall correctly, it's named Hogmanay."

"I didn't know you knew all that about solstice?"

"Well, science isn't the only thing I'm interested in despite what you might think."

"I know. Well, so we call it Solstice Holiday?"

"I'd say that sounds good."

"That's settled, then. So, what else can you tell me about solstice and holidays associated to it?" she asked, a bit curious as to what they'd celebrate from this year on.

She stayed for a little while, listening to the stories he was telling her, and she had to admit that if science was as interesting as this, for her at least, she could listen to him for hours on end. She had rarely seen him that enthusiastic, besides the times when he thought of himself as the best scientist ever that is, and she enjoyed seeing him like that.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Elizabeth stood by the window of her office and looked at the decorated gateroom. As promised, Radek kept it rather sober; no tinsel or mistletoe was hanging from the Gate, and most of the decorations were of Athosian design; she now understood why he had requested to go to the mainland three times in the last week.

The news of the celebration had been delivered to the expedition the day after she talked about it with her senior staff, and was well-received. People were happy to have something to look forward to, in that time where things were pretty calm. Elizabeth and John had decided to relieve most people from duty that evening, and teams of two were going to rotate to keep an eye on the Gate. He had insisted that teams were made of a civilian and a military, and she had followed his advice, knowing that, should something happen, at least one of them would know how to defend them.

The Athosians had joined them in the City in the afternoon at her request, and she was pretty sure that the kids knew all about Christmas and other Earth holidays already thanks to John. She still had some time left before the party started, but she was already done with her work, and ready to leave. But she was a bit worried that with their leader there, people wouldn't feel free to party as they really wanted. She knew she had to be the one to show the example, and she would do so by asking that everyone go on a first-name basis for the night. That should make things a little easier if she wasn't Doctor Weir, but just Elizabeth, another member of the expedition.

"Hey there," John greeted both Sedge and her as he entered her office. "You're all ready for the party?"

"I am," she replied, as she took in him wearing casual clothes; it wasn't often that it happened when they were in Atlantis, and she had to say that jeans suited him well. "Shall we go?" she asked as she saw the first shift, consisting of Laura and Carson, enter the gateroom. Chuck and the other gate technicians left the room after a few recommendations.

"After you." He paused, and waited for her to join him by the door to continue. "You look really lovely tonight."

"Thank you," she blushed. She was touched by the compliment; she had to admit that she hadn't put a lot of thoughts in her clothes for the evening, deciding on a pair of black pants, and a lavender pink shirt. "You're not looking bad yourself," she returned with a smile.

"Hey, Doctor, Colonel," Laura said as they walked towards she and Carson.

"Please, tonight, it's Elizabeth."

"And it's John."

"I'll try not to forget that. So you're going to the party?"

"Yeah. Rodney and Lorne will come relieve you in an hour so you can join the party. And if something happens…"

"You'll be the first to know, Elizabeth," Carson reassured her. "Now, go enjoy the party, lass."

"I'm going but first…"

"No first, Elizabeth," John interrupted her, taking her arm and dragging her towards the hallway. "They're more than capable to handle things here, so come on, it's time for us to go to the party. See you later, guys," he called out before they turned the corner.

"But…"

"They'll take care of Sedge, and if I know her, she's already lying at their feet."

John wasn't mistaken. While she usually kept away from the gateroom when it was full of people, Sedge left Elizabeth's office after they had disappeared and came towards the only two occupants of the room.

"Hey, Sedge!" Laura greeted her, crouching so she could stroke her head. "It's better here when things are calmer around here, uh?"

"She's not the only one who likes it when it's calm," he paused, before continuing as he noticed something. "Laura? Shouldn't you have a gun or something?"

"It's over here, beneath the console. We've decided to keep a few guns here instead of carrying one all the time. Now, boyfriend of mine, like I've said, things are pretty calm here, and I thought we could…"

"No way," he interrupted her.

"But, you didn't let me finish," she pouted.

"I know what you were going to say." At her look, he elaborated. "You should look really convincing when you tell me that it has nothing to do with us having sex in the control room…"

"Fine," she relented. "But what are we going to do for a whole hour here?"

"We could talk?" He paused, licking his lips. Laura wasn't looking at him or she would have noticed that he was slightly nervous. "Or rather, I should do the talking, at least for now."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I… I had it all prepared, but now, I can't find my words anymore…" he said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Carson? What is it? Do you… Do you want to stop?" she asked, a bit worried that that was what he was going to say.

"No, love, no." To reassure her, he grabbed her face and kissed her lips before gathering her in a hug. "It's quite the contrary actually."

"Carson?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"I swear I had it all prepared, but… I guess that improvising is the best way to do it, anyway."

"Do what, Carson?"

"I love you, Laura. You make me happy. And I'm selfish enough to think that you reciprocate those feelings. This is why I'm doing this tonight. I should wait until we retire to my quarters, well should I say 'ours' now that most of your things have emigrated there? Anyway, I should wait, but I don't want to. Last time I went to see my Mom, I told her about this wonderful woman I was dating, and she gave me something, telling me that I should give it to her. And I'll do it tonight, right now." He got down on a knee and Laura couldn't help but gasp. Letting out a breath, he pulled a box from his pocket, and opened it before her; her mouth fell agape when she saw what it contained and she looked up towards him. "Lieutenant Laura Cadman, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He waited for a good minute for an answer, but as none came he got slightly worried. "Laura? Did I lose you there?"

"Around the time you said my name," she replied, her brain finally catching up. "Are you serious?"

"Do you think it's too soon? Because if you do…"

"No, no, it's not that, but are you really serious? Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"I think I did, yeah. And you know, usually it's customary to give an answer, and it's totally cliché to say this, but my knee's beginning to hurt, here."

"Get up, you idiot," she giggled, and he did as asked, a smile of his face. "So… When are we getting married?" she asked, her lips stretching into a grin.

Taking her hands, he pulled her up and hugged her tightly against him. She had said yes; well not literally, but she had accepted to marry him. Despite hoping for that answer, he was still relieved that she hadn't laughed at him. They were dating for nearly a year now, but he had thought that maybe she would have said that she was too young to get married, which he would have understood. But she had said yes, they were engaged. Now, there was only one thing left to do.

Breaking their embrace, he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger, before kissing her hand.

"It's beautiful, Carson," Laura whispered. It was a simple yellow gold ring, with a heart shaped diamond on its centre. "What's the history behind it?"

"It was my Mom's engagement ring. My parents didn't have a lot of money when they got engaged, and my father worked hard to be able to buy this ring. She had always told me that once she was sure I had found the right person, she would give it to me. And listening to me talking about you, she understood that this moment had come. She really can't wait to meet you."

"I'd be honoured to meet her too. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead…"

"Can I tell Rodney?" she asked with a grin. "Please, Carson," she pouted.

"Fine. But only if I'm able to watch."

"Well, I thought about doing this when he and Lorne come to relieve us. Unless you want to keep it for ourselves for a while."

"No, no, go and tell him. I think Lorne and I will enjoy the sight."

"You do that."

She pecked him on the lips, but before she retreated completely, he pulled a hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. Sharing a smile, they took back their seats, holding hands.

"So, there are maybe a few things you need to know about my brothers since you'll meet them pretty soon, now that we're engaged."

"Should I be worried?"

"Well, you're marrying their little sister. So, yeah, they'll probably question your sanity."

"And how is that supposed to reassure me?"

"I guess it doesn't. I guess they will also ask why they haven't seen you before, but we can always say the truth: that we couldn't get a leave at the same time. Just promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"That you won't be scared off by them."

"I won't. I'm not marrying them, I'm marrying you. And even though I'm not a big brother myself, I can understand their need to protect you. And I know you, and I don't think they can be as bad as you even if they really wanted."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Yeah, you do, love, you do. Now, tell me a bit more about those brothers of yours."

They spent the rest of their watch talking about their respective family, and what they wanted for their wedding. They both agreed that they didn't want too much fussing, but a simple wedding with their families and close friends. After all, they might not be able to have a lot of time to prepare it, especially since they were both on Atlantis, and neither wanted a long engagement.

"Hey, guys," Lorne greeted them as he entered the control room with Rodney who was holding a plate full of food. "Time for you to go enjoy the party."

"Yes, but first, I have something to tell McKay," Laura said as Carson took Evan by the shoulder to drive him slightly away.

"What is it? You've made a bomb out of nothing?"

"No, just that," she replied, raising her left hand to his eyes level.

As soon as his eyes caught the ring, Rodney's eyes went wide and he began to splutter. Neither could make out what he was trying to say, and for a second there, Carson wondered if he should have let Laura tell him. But before he could wonder further more, Lorne started to congratulate him and Laura on the engagement.

"Are you insane?" Rodney finally asked, turning to look towards Carson.

"Rodney…"

"You're going to marry her? This isn't a joke?"

"No, Rodney, I can assure you it's not a joke. I've proposed and she said yes, and before you say anything more, can't you be just happy for us?"

Rodney had the grace to look apologetic.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, hoping that the doctor would come with him. When he indeed followed him to the other side of the room, Rodney was relieved; he hadn't messed it up too badly. "I… I didn't know it was this serious…"

"You've never really asked. But it is. We may still have our separate quarters, but we pretty much live in mine."

"You really do love her." It wasn't a question, but Carson answered nevertheless.

"Yes, I do."

"One last question. Are you happy?"

"I am. She makes me happy. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes. Well, actually… Why didn't you tell anyone that you thought of proposing to Laura?" he asked, but Carson knew better; Rodney wanted to know why he hadn't told him.

"Because I didn't want you to try to talk to me out of it."

"I wouldn't have…" He stopped at the look the doctor was giving him. "Ok, maybe I would have. Maybe you were right about not telling me. So err… Sorry for how I've reacted and… Congratulations, Carson."

Laura and Lorne watched as the two men hugged a bit awkwardly. She hadn't been surprised by Rodney's reaction; she had been expecting it. But she was glad that he had seemed to understand that this was serious. They would never admit it to each other, and even less to other people, but those two were each other's best friend, they had found each other, and Laura didn't want to be the one who would separate them.

"Well, I guess I should congratulate you too," Rodney said as the two went back towards where Laura and Lorne were standing.

"Thank you, McKay. I guess I should have announced the engagement with more tact."

"Since you've just showed off your ring at me, I'd say yes, you should have. Now, leave you two, go to that party announce it to everyone."

Chuckling, the newly engaged couple left the gateroom.

Lorne took some time to think about what had just happened. He was genuinely happy for Carson and Laura, but if anyone had told him when Laura first came on Atlantis, that it was going to end that way, he wouldn't have believed them. They seemed to be so different from each other, but he guessed that there was more to it than he knew, or that the saying was right and opposites attract. He couldn't help but wonder what was in store for him. It had been a while since he really dated anyone; he had affairs from time to time, but no real relationships since he joined the SGC, and then Atlantis: too much work, too many secrets which didn't help relationships. And, unless he started dating another member of the expedition, a civilian preferably, he guessed that that wasn't going to resolve itself anytime soon.

Lost in his thoughts about his lack of love life, he only caught the end of McKay's question.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Could you at least listen to me once? I said, would you have imagined that?"

"That was what was on my mind," Lorne replied, omitting part of the truth. "When I first met Cadman, I would have never thought that she would end up engaged to Doctor Beckett."

"I know. Now, I wonder who will be next?"

"You and Katie Brown?" Lorne tried, knowing, like most of Atlantis, that the scientist was on an on-again, off-again relationship with the botanist.

"We're not at that point… And who told you that we were dating?"

"Come on, it's not a secret for anyone."

"Well, since we're on this subject, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No," he just answered, hoping that Rodney wouldn't prompt for more. But it seemed like his luck had run out.

"Come on! Don't say you're not interested in anyone!"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just not seeing anyone right now."

"So, who are you interested in? It's not Elizabeth, is it? Because really…"

"She's my boss, and though I do admit she's a beautiful woman, I'm not ready to die just yet."

"Oh, so you've noticed it too."

"Who hasn't?" Lorne replied with a pointed look. "I wonder when they will cross the line, though. Like anybody else, I guess."

"Yeah, everyone but them seems to have noticed it." He paused, before deciding to change the subject completely: if someone happened to walk into the room, he didn't want to be caught having this kind of conversation. "So, uh, who's next?"

"Ronon and Kate Heightmeyer," he read from the list sitting on the console, "then Teyla and Doctor Zelenka, Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir, Miko Kusanagi and Stackhouse…"

"Ok, ok, I got it. So what do we do? We just sit here, and watch the gate, hoping there won't be an off-world activation?"

"Well, technically, we're off-world…"

"Yeah, yeah, like nobody and their dogs had done that one before. No, seriously, there's nothing to do while we're here?" As Lorne shook his head no, he sighed.

"You're not going to work on something or another?"

"Do you see my computer anywhere around here? No, because I hadn't thought that there would be absolutely nothing to do for a whole hour."

"McKay, calm down, eat your food, and you'll see, an hour can go by quicker than you think. At least, I hope so," he added in a whisper; he certainly didn't want to hear him complain for the rest of their shift.

But it seemed like someone up there had a grudge against him, since all Rodney did after he finished his plate was complain how bored he was. He'd make sure that John and Elizabeth knew that he'd rather die a long and painful death than being alone with the scientist again. Maybe this time they would hear him.

Evan was relieved when Ronon and Kate showed up for their shift. When he greeted them, both Ronon and Kate could see that he wouldn't have lasted more time with the scientist.

"Is there any food left?" Rodney enquired. "I hope there is because I'm hungry, and you'd better not have eaten all the food while I was here, Conan."

"And if I did?"

Rodney didn't answer, but just left the room. It wasn't like he could have really threatened the Satedan, after all. Waving at them, Lorne left the room too, leaving only Kate and Ronon in the room.

Kate sat in a chair as Ronon started to take a look at the weapons that had been left beneath the console. She felt apprehensive about the hour; she had never been left alone with Ronon before, and when Elizabeth had told her that she would be teamed up with him of all people, she had told her that, but Elizabeth assured her that the shift would go well. After all, Kate had to admit it was just one hour, but now, it seemed like it would be a long hour.

"So, Ronon," she tried to start a conversation, hoping that he would follow her, "how are you doing?"

"Fine," he grumbled, putting his feet up on the console.

"Ok. Err…"

"Do you want something?"

"No… I just… We've never really talked, and I thought we could take this hour to do that."

"Is that what you psychiatrists do?"

"Us psychiatrists?" she repeated.

"Yeah, is that what you do to make people talk to you?"

"Sometimes, yes. We have to begin with some simple questions before tackling the big one. Did you have psychiatrists on Sateda?" she asked, curious about his life before Atlantis, before those seven years spent as a Runner.

"Yes, and they were quite like you. Always trying to help out people even if they didn't need help."

"Sometimes, they just don't want to admit that they need help, don't you think?"

"Maybe…," Ronon conceded with a smile.

Silence fell upon them again, and Kate wondered if she should pick up a discussion that would interest the Satedan. But what? It wasn't like they had much in common; she wasn't a fighter, and he wasn't one to talk much. Living in Atlantis seemed to be the only thing they had in common.

"Dr Heightmeyer," he started; she turned towards him and nodded for him to continue. "I heard that you and McKay…" he trailed off, but she understood what he meant; she heard that one too.

"There was no 'me and McKay'. Never."

"I thought so too."

"You want to know how this one started?" At his nod, she continued. "It was during our first year here. Teyla was having these dreams about the Wraith, and she came to me to talk about it. McKay was leaving my office at the same moment, and he told her that we were seeing each other to explain his presence in my office. I believe someone else was in the hallways outside my office and heard it, because I don't see Teyla telling everyone about that."

The Satedan silently agreed with her.

"Those kind of rumours existed on Sateda too, but I believe that they exist pretty much anywhere."

"Yes. Some would say that it's a good way to unwind, and to have a good laugh in some cases."

"Have you heard the ones about Sheppard and Weir?"

"Who hasn't? I think that even they are aware of them by now. But they can't do anything about it, like anybody else. See, if you try to deny a rumour, then people will start to believe that this rumour was true. The best way is to keep silent when you hear one about you."

"Are there? Rumours about me, I mean."

"There are. But I won't tell, so don't ask," she replied with a smile.

"Tell me, Doc," he decided to change the subject, "why did you decide to join this expedition?"

"I was working at the SGC with Doctor McKenzie for three years when Doctor Weir came to see me, asking if I wanted to be part of an expedition that was going to the lost City of Atlantis. She told me that with everything that could happen, beginning with the fact that it was a one-way trip at the moment she was talking to me, they would need someone to talk to. I took a few days to think about all this before I was able to give her an answer. And to answer your question, I just realised that I wanted to be part of something like that, and despite the attacks, and everything else, I don't regret anything. What about you? Why did you stay?"

"Sateda was gone. They were giving me a chance to kill all the Wraith one day," he shrugged.

"And a home?" she tried.

"Yeah, I could say that too."

Now that she was at ease with Ronon, Kate continued to ask him questions, quite curious about the life on Sateda before the Wraith came. She could also see that something was haunting him, but she couldn't say what. She guessed that if he wanted to talk about it, he would, but she didn't have much hope; he was not a talkative person, like most people in this expedition she could say, and unless he was really bothered about it, he wouldn't come to her. But that didn't mean she couldn't offer.

"Look, Ronon," she started after he had told her about what they were taught at school. "I can see that something happened and that you're still haunted by that. And while I think that has to do with the Wraith attack on Sateda, I still think there was something else, something way more personal. I'm pretty sure you don't want to, but if you want to talk, if you want someone to listen to you, then you know where to find me."

"You're pretty observant. But I guess it goes with the job."

Before he could add anything else, voices could be heard down the corridor. Kate checked her watch and indeed, the hour was already up. She looked up in time to see Teyla and Radek enter the control room.

"I hope you're ready for a boring hour," Ronon said, though the look he sent Kate told her that he hadn't really meant.

"Actually, Doctor Zelenka promised to tell me about his hometown, so I think it's going to be a pretty interesting hour," Teyla replied with a smile.

"And I will."

"Well, then we leave you the room. Sedge has gone back to Elizabeth's office," Kate said indicating towards the dog's lying form on the floor. "See you later."

"Bye!" Ronon echoed, already walking away.

"I expect you to tell me about your parties back on Sateda," Kate said, taking his arm. "I've stopped you before you could go there, and I'm quite interested by that."

"They seem to have somehow bonded," Radek noticed, and Teyla nodded.

"Yes. Elizabeth and John were right to put them together for their watch. So, about your hometown," she continued, turning towards the scientist. "What is its name and what's the name of your country also?"

"It's the Czech Republic, and my hometown is Prague, the capital of the country. I wish I could show you pictures, but I don't have any here. But I'll take some next time I go home. You'll have to take my word on it, but it's a real beautiful city. There are many, many places to see all over the town, but the centre of Prague is my favourite place. And you should see the castle. I believe that you would like Prague."

"I believe that too, Doctor Zelenka. And I think were I ever to go on Earth, it'll probably be one of the places I'd ask to visit," she added, and in her eyes, he could see that she was saying the truth, and wasn't just trying to be nice.

"Please, it's Radek. I've told you about my favourite place to be on Earth, so what is yours? I mean, here in Pegasus."

"That has to be the lake I went to with my father when I was just a little girl. I often went with him to market places, because I was going to be the leader one day, and even if I was quite young, he wanted me to learn. Not far from one of these market places, there was this lake. Whenever we were going to this planet, we would stop there, and sit by the lake for more than an hour, just watching the sky reflect on the water. I've sworn that when I have children, I will take them there. But I think that will not be for a few more years," she added with a smile.

"Don't be in any hurry about having children," Radek said in a surprisingly soft voice that she had never heard from him. "I know that the women in your people have their children quite young, and after having seen what I've seen, I understand why, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't live your life before."

"Radek?" she prompted, sensing that there was more behind it that what he had said.

"My mom was only 16 when she gave birth to me. My brothers and sister followed pretty quickly, and even though she never said anything, I've always noticed some regret in her eyes. She wanted to do something else of her life, but we came in the picture, and it wasn't possible anymore. I know that she has chosen to have me and my brothers and sister, but that doesn't mean I feel less guilty for that."

Teyla didn't know what to answer to that, and she guessed that there was no right answer. If she knew anything about the scientist, she was pretty sure she was the only one of the expedition to know that, and he had probably hadn't told a lot of people about this before. She felt touched to have been the one to receive this confidence.

"Is your mother still alive?" she asked, and he nodded in answer. "Then, you should talk to her about that. Keeping it for yourself isn't good, and she should know what you think."

"I'll think about it." He paused, before continuing in a more cheerful voice. "So what do you think of the party?"

"It's very entertaining," she replied with a smile. "And you've made wonders with the decoration both here and back in the mess hall."

"Thank you. I believe Colonel Sheppard explained everything about Christmas and its meaning."

"Yes. But I have to say that I do not understand why an old man would dress up in this red outfit and visit every house on your planet during the night."

"Ah, Santa. Well, he doesn't really exist. First, it's technically not possible to visit every house on Earth during one single night."

"So, why do people believe in him?" she interrupted him.

"Those who believe in him are children, they don't understand that. But let me tell you the story behind Santa. Some associate him with Saint Nicholas who has a reputation of giving gifts anonymously to people. Now, don't ask me why they think it was him since the gifts were anonymous, I don't know, but I guess that people needed a name behind this. There are many other origins, but it's the one I know. He is believed to live somewhere in Finland, in Lapland Province by Europeans, and Americans thinks he lives at the North Pole. And actually, Santa's house exists in Lapland Province, and people can go and visit it. It is said that he makes a list of children who has been good during the past year, and of those who have been naughty, and while the first receive many presents, the later only receives coal. Yes, that's pretty mean to say that, but it's the only way most parents have found to make their children behave," he explained as he saw Teyla was ready to protest. "Anyway, on Christmas Eve he puts all the presents on his sleigh, and goes around the world to distribute present during the night, thanks to his eight flying reindeers. And they have names."

"Really? And what are those?"

"Quite easy for one who know the story by heart since he's a kid," Radek replied with a smile. "They're names are Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder and Blitzen. And I would add Rudolph, the ninth reindeer, the red-nosed one. Santa would use him on foggy nights."

"You said there was a story about those reindeers?"

"Yes. It was a poem by Clement Clarke Moore. Want to hear the lines about the reindeers?" As Teyla nodded, he plunged in his own memories of past Christmases, and heard the voice of his father telling this story to the whole family. "'Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!'," he quoted. "There are many stories about Santa around the world, and children love them. And you should see the number of movies that are shown on TV during that time of the year on Earth, to help people be in the spirit."

"I think my people would read some of those stories, well the children at least. I should ask Doctor Weir if she could help in obtaining some of those books."

"And she will help you."

"Please, Radek, tell me more about this Santa."

"With pleasure," he replied, and started telling her about other stories he knew about the old man.

He had always known that Teyla was interested in Earth traditions, and it seemed like Christmas was no exception, probably due to the fact that they were celebrating the day without really celebrating it. He was quite happy about sharing those tales with someone else; it reminded him of his childhood when he would tell them to his brothers and sister.

"I know it may be a lot to ask, but would you mind telling those stories to the children when we go back to the party?"

"No, not at all. I mean, I'd be happy too." It was not a secret in Atlantis that he was not a big fan of children, but he guessed that he could make an effort at this time of the year. "But won't they be asleep? It's getting quite late," he said, after having checked his watch.

"You're right. With everything going on, I hadn't realised the time. Then, if they're asleep, could you do it tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course." They shared a smile, before he looked around the room, his eyes falling on the gate. "It's been quite calm these last few weeks…," he thought out loud.

"Yes. I don't believe that any teams have seen any Wraith in some time."

"What do you think that means?" Radek asked, noticing the look on her face.

"I don't know. But I don't think it means anything good."

"Neither do I. Tomorrow, I'll be sure to connect the long range sensors, just in case."

"I was going to ask you to do that, actually," came Elizabeth's voice as she entered the control room.

"Elizabeth? It's not the time for your watch, yet," Teyla said, surprised to see her already there.

"I know. I just came early to take Sedge for a walk." She looked around her, trying to locate her dog, but found nothing. "Where is she by the way?"

"Oh, she's gone lying in your office some time during Ronon and Doctor Heightmeyer's watch," Radek answered.

"Thank you." She turned towards her office, and indeed, in the dark, she could make out Sedge's form lying on the floor. "Sedge!" she called her dog.

As upon hearing her owner's voice, she raised her head, and when understanding that she was waiting for her, she trotted out of the office, and towards Elizabeth. With a nod towards Teyla and Radek, she left the room for the balcony, with Sedge in tow.

"It's quite amazing the relationship she has with her dog," Radek commented when the two were out of earshot.

"Yes. And Sedge is a real sweet. The children really love her whenever she comes to the mainland with Elizabeth and John, or just John sometimes."

"You don't have dogs, or animals that look like dogs, around here?" he inquired, not remembering having seen them during his few trips to other planets.

"Not that I know of. There are little animals that could be considered pets, but they're nothing like dogs."

"I see."

Radek watched as Elizabeth came back inside, her cheeks a bit red from the cooler air outside. It was nowhere near as cold as what they would get back on Earth, but this time of the year on Atlantis was the coolest they could have. He couldn't help but notice that it was the most relaxed that he ever saw her, and it suited her. She had this glow on her face, and if he didn't already have a crush on her, he would have one by now. She was a truly beautiful woman, and he knew he wasn't the only one to think that. But he also knew that nothing could happen, not because she was his boss, but because he didn't stand a chance beside him; she'd never see him that way, anyway. He had slowly accepted it, came to terms with it, and was moving on.

"Radek?" Teyla's voice jolted him out of her thoughts. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking."

"Why don't you two go back to the party," Elizabeth said, and Radek turned around to find her standing just behind him. "I'm here now, and John shouldn't be too long, so, just go."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I am. Now, go," she shooed them out.

She watched them leave, and turned to go to her office, followed by Sedge. She navigated in the dark towards her desk, and took her data pad, intending to play a game of solitaire while waiting for John. When she turned back towards the door, she jumped slightly, startled by the figure standing on the threshold.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you," John said, the light coming on in the office thanks to his gene. "I saw Teyla and Zelenka in the hallways and they told me you were already there. I hope you don't plan to work, tonight…," he said, gesturing to the data pad.

"No. Don't worry. Tonight is a no work night. I wanted to play a game of solitaire while waiting for you, but since you're here, I don't need that anymore," she said, returning it to her desk.

"Good," he replied with a smile. "It's a nice party, uh?"

"Yes," she said, walking towards the door, and he was about to step aside to let her exit the office when Sedge barked. "What is it, girl?" Elizabeth asked, but her only answer was another bark. Noticing that Sedge was looking at something above her, she lifted her head. "Oh…"

"What is it?" John asked, following her gaze.

"Who could have put this here…?"

"Probably someone who wanted to kiss you," John mused for a second, before continuing as he saw Elizabeth trying to reach up for the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking it down," she replied, wondering why he made her state the obvious.

"Well, first, I think, we should respect the tradition, after all we're both standing right beneath it…"

"John, nobody would know if we respected the tradition or not, nobody would even know that we were standing here together."

"Sedge would know. I'm not saying she would tell, she's way too loyal to you to do that, but… And we would know. Traditions are meant to be respected, after all…," he trailed off.

She thought about it, and wondered why he was so adamant to respect this particular tradition. An answer popped into her mind, and she decided that it might be it, but there was only one way to find out.

Making her mind up, she nodded to him, and leaned up to meet his lips, her hands coming to rest on his chest. The kiss was chaste, nothing more than two pairs of lips pressed against one another, but still, emotions rushed in her; it was really different than the kiss they shared when they were possessed by Phoebus and Thalan, she didn't know if it had anything to do with the fact that this time she was in control of her body, but she could feel something in his kiss, something that hadn't been present in the other one.

"Was it good enough for you, John?" she asked in a husky voice, but he said nothing, just recaptured her lips with his own for another slow kiss.

As surprised as she was that he initiated a second kiss, she was still an active participant, knowing that they could still use the mistletoe as an excuse if anyone walked in at that exact moment. She was ready to let herself go completely when she felt something, or rather someone's head pushing against her backside. She took one of her hands off John's chest, and tried to chase her away, but it didn't work as another, more powerful, push, made her break the kiss.

"Sedge!" she reprimanded, turning her head to look down at her dog, who had the grace to lower her head. "I'm sorry, John," she said, turning back to look at him. "She sometimes reacts like that when I'm this close to a man…"

"No problems. We might have been a bit carried away too," he admitted. "She probably wanted to remind us that we were here to work."

"Maybe," she conceded, taking a step away from him. "So, now that you've gotten what you wanted, could you take it down?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"John… This wasn't here when I entered the office," she trailed off, knowing that he had understood what she meant.

"Right… So… What did you ask Santa for Christmas?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his change of subject. But she also knew that they had a silent agreement to not talk about what had happened, at least not for the moment. But it wasn't going to stand between them and make them uncomfortable either. They'd just live with that, waiting for a more appropriate time to think about it. There would be one, it was just not now.

For the moment, they would just enjoy this Christmas Spirit they seemed to bathe in.

 

Fini


End file.
